


Arcade Fire

by CapricornBookworm



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Arcades, Banter, Blow Jobs, Dating, First Dates, First Time, Flirting, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Muggle Technology, Outdoor Sex, POV Draco Malfoy, Semi-Public Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 12:28:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18917002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapricornBookworm/pseuds/CapricornBookworm
Summary: Harry takes Draco on a date to an arcade, and then proceeds to absolutelykickhis arse.





	Arcade Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate description:
> 
> Draco is a sore loser (until he wins).

****

“What _is_ this place?” Draco inquired as he looked around, flinching at the screams of rowdy children and the obnoxious flashing lights that were blinking at him in every color of the rainbow.

A circular object then flew in the direction of Draco’s head and he screeched, ducking out of the way just as Harry caught the disk gracefully in his hand. 

Harry laughed at the horror on Draco’s face as he tossed the disk gently back toward a lanky teenager with blue and purple-streaked hair. 

“Welcome to the arcade, Malfoy,” he said with a smirk, grabbing Draco’s hand and beginning to lead him further into the chaotic battlefield of music, shrieks, blaring alarms, and cheers from groups of Muggles huddled around flashing machines. 

It was insane and intriguing all at once. It reminded Draco of the time in fifth year when the Weasel twins had tried to blow up the Great Hall in the middle of exams.

Draco’s heart thundered in his chest, though he was not entirely sure if it was from the cacophony surrounding him, or the warmth that rushed through his body each time Harry touched him, each time he shot a cheeky wink in Draco’s direction.

(Maybe it was a bit of both).

****

Next to Draco, a small child began jumping up and down and yelling, pointing at a surly-looking boy standing next to him, “In your face, Zane!”

“You totally cheated, you wanker! I set it up for you and then you just got lucky,” Zane replied with a harumph, scowling as he crossed his arms over his chest. 

Listening to the kids banter with one another instantly brought Draco back to their school days. Though thinking back on Hogwarts often stirred up a mixture of emotions, both fond memories as well as nightmares that left him trembling, there was something about listening to those kids squabble that was actually rather sweet.

Harry seemed to be having similar thoughts if the look on his face was any indication. 

Just when Draco was about to break the silence, Harry was grabbing his hand and leading him off into a sea of machines. 

It was as if the maze from the Triwizard Tournament had been recreated using brightly-colored and extremely loud flashing statues. They towered over everyone, the adults and the children, and they were rather intimidating despite their ‘family-friendly’ appearance.

“Do we actually have to play these?”

Harry grinned, “Hell yes.”

****

Draco lost to Harry at just about every game they tried.

They played some barbaric game where they whacked the head of a small woodland creature every time it popped out of a hole, flicked coins into a set of slots to try and earn a prize, and even tried their hand at the game that nearly took off Draco's head earlier in the evening: ‘Air Hockey.’ 

Finally, they stumbled upon some devilish game titled _Dance Dance Revolution_ , which required them to do idiotic dance moves to a set of equally idiotic Muggle pop songs.

In spite of all the apparent idiocy and annoyance Draco expressed about the dancing game, he found it nearly impossible not to smile, or at least laugh, while he was trying to keep up with the fast footwork required by a game that Harry affectionately called “DDR.”

As with all the other Muggle games, Harry proceeded to annihilate Draco - this time, with some truly exceptional dance moves.

And while Draco continuously complained about the stupidity of Muggle games and the unnecessarily loud music that they played inside the arcade, he was secretly enjoying himself.

****

As Draco was staring off into space, waiting for Harry to return from the loo, Draco felt a rush of warm air skim over the base of his neck, raising goosebumps in its wake. Then, a familiar voice was whispering, “Ready for something a bit… different?”

Draco nodded without a second thought, and then Harry was taking his hand and leading him swiftly across a black carpet striped with neon brights, while colors and shapes were flashing by him in a whirlwind as they moved.

When they came to a halt, Draco noticed that they were on some sort of dance floor. Or perhaps it was more of an elaborately decorated hallway? Whatever it was, Draco realized that while it was very dark, everything around him appeared to be glowing. 

Draco let his eyes drag from Harry’s feet - where his usually scuffed-up trainers were now shining - up his legs to where Harry’s white t-shirt now glowed brilliantly.

At the look of shock and amazement on Draco’s face, Harry flashed him a cheeky smile, the white of his teeth nearly blinding him.

“What magic is this?” Draco asked, shielding his eyes from Harry's obnoxious brightness. 

Harry laughed, sounding delighted as he replied, “It's not magic, it's electricity. It's called a blacklight.”

“And why the bloody hell is it called that? It should be called a - a _white_ light, if anything! I mean, it makes the white you're wearing stand out like a damn _Lumos Maxima_.”

This comment only seemed to delight Harry further, and suddenly Draco felt a strong hand on his lower back, guiding him past a hoard of tiny Muggles until they reached some sort of counter. 

“Two 45’s, please,” Harry called out to the man behind the counter - a bored-looking fellow with long black hair that fell in front of his face and a sharp nose that reminded Draco oddly of Severus Snape. 

“Is that a code?” Draco inquired, craning his neck when the mini-Snape disappeared from view.

“What? Oh, no I’m just getting us shoes.”

“Are you saying that you don’t like my shoes, Potter? Because I don’t appreciate that. These are Goblin-made!”

Just then, the man from the counter returned carrying two pairs of truly hideous shoes that appeared to have wheels strapped to the bottom of them.

If this was Potter’s taste in fashion, then Draco seriously needed to reconsider why he agreed to go on this date.

As the bloke handed Harry the absurd contraptions, he spoke, “Did you one of you mention Goblins? I have a _Dungeons and Dragons_ set in the back if you wanna play?,” and Merlin, the kid looked hopeful all of the sudden and Draco was so very confused.

“Er, not right now, thanks,” Harry replied politely, handing Draco a pair of the shoes and leading him over to a bench. 

Draco leaned in close, making sure he was out of earshot of the counter-worker, “Is he a Wizard? Why was he asking you about Goblins and Dragons, I thought this was a Muggle club.”

In the short time it took Draco to whisper his questions, Harry had already removed his trainers. 

Suddenly he kneeled down in front of Draco and began unlacing the ankle-length black boots that Draco had chosen for the evening, “Firstly, this is an arcade, not a club. Big difference, believe me. Secondly, no. That kid’s a Muggle. He’s just talking about a game - my cousin Dudley got it for one of his birthdays when we were young.”

As Harry continued to prattle on about his cousin and the massive number of presents that he demanded to have each year, Draco looked down at Harry and had to swallow around a lump in his throat.

For some reason it felt so… _intimate_ to have Harry removing his shoes, to have Harry’s fingers brush against his ankle and stroke along the arch of his foot, to have Harry adjust the lip of his sock where it had slid down his calf. There was something erotic about it that Draco never could have imagined. 

When he finished unlacing Draco’s boot on one side, Harry settled the foot in his lap and reached for the other.

Draco didn’t know what made him do it - he had never even given a second thought to feet in the past, but something about having his foot so close to Harry’s cock was turning him on. It was as if his cock was a magnet, drawing Draco’s foot closer and closer until it brushed, just barely, against the bulge in Harry’s denims.

There was an unmistakable hitch in Harry’s breathing and Draco couldn’t help but smirk, sparks igniting a fire inside of him. 

Harry may have beat him at those Muggle games, but Draco wasn’t about to let him win at everything tonight. 

Draco shifted his foot a little further, applying a light pressure with his heel until he saw Harry’s eyelids fluttering.

Harry’s fingers paused for the briefest of moments, before he continued removing Draco’s other boot.

Leaning back on his hands, Draco increased the pressure, moving his heel rhythmically against the growing bulge in Harry’s trousers. It was invigorating feeling the heat of Harry’s cock begin to seep through the layers of material. It was even more invigorating knowing that he was the one causing Harry’s cock to swell, to heat, to _throb_.

Suddenly, Harry glanced up at him, the look in his eyes torn between horny and pissed. “Draco, stop that right now,” he hissed, though Draco detected a quiver in his voice.

Draco cocked his head at him, curling his stocking-clad toes around the hardening length of Harry’s cock. The touch made Harry gasp, his jaw tightening, his eyes pleading - though Draco wasn’t sure if Harry was pleading for less, or for much much _more_.

“And why would I do that?” Draco asked, his tone casual and nonchalant, as if he was simply asking Harry why he preferred Pumpkin Pasties over Treacle Tart. 

Draco began to squeeze his toes around Harry’s length. Sue him, this was a kink Draco had never explored, never realized he’d even want to explore, and _fuck_ he couldn’t get enough.

Harry grit his teeth, “Because I asked you to.”

Draco simply raised his eyebrows in reply, silently saying _You’re daft if you think that I would take direction from you_.

“Because there’s people around.”

That just made Draco smile - if anything, the public nature of their escapades was all the more motivation for him to continue.

“Because there’s…” Harry’s eyes fluttered shut for a moment, “there’s _children_ around?”

Draco shrugged his shoulders and rotated his foot slightly, dragging the arch of his foot along the length of it and feeling for the head of Harry’s cock with his toes.

Suddenly, Harry’s hand reached down, wrapping around Draco’s ankle in a vice grip. Draco met Harry’s gaze and was pleased to see to the deep flush that had taken over his cheeks. Harry glanced around to ensure no one was within earshot, then he leaned closer to Draco, licking his lips before he whispered, “Because, I could come just from this.”

****

Needless to say, their plans to put on the rolling shoes were quickly abandoned.

“Where are we going?” Harry asked breathlessly as Draco dragged him back through the arcade toward the entrance, shoes on the wrong feet and cock still hard in his denims. 

“Alleyway.”

Harry stopped, pulling Draco back toward him, a glint of mischief in his eyes, “No. I have a better idea.”

And that’s how Harry and Draco ended up having sex on the roof of a Muggle arcade.

Before Draco could even make a move, Harry was backing him up, plastering Draco against a wall of brick and kissing him senseless, grabbing at every bit of skin he could reach.

Draco moaned into Harry’s mouth, unable to help himself, unable to contain the fire that was building inside of him.

He reached down to wrap a hand around the hard outline of Harry’s cock, desire coursing through him at the broken cry it tore from Harry’s lips.

Much like he had done with his foot, Draco used the heel of his palm to rub over him, dragged his fingers over the ridge of head, basked in the heat emanating from Harry’s body.

Just when Draco was about to flick open to the buttons of Harry’s trousers, Harry was swatting away Draco’s hand and dropping to his knees.

Harry movements were clumsy and a bit awkward, but his enthusiasm made up for it in spades.

He pulled open the flaps of Draco’s trousers, revealing his naked cock, almost fully hard - the tip flushed and glowing under the moonlight. 

Before Draco could even register the gorgeous image of Harry Potter on his knees with Draco’s hard cock in his hand - Harry was leaning down and taking the head of Draco's cock into his mouth. 

Bloody. Fucking. _Hell_.

Harry’s mouth was like a heavenly sheath of hot, wet, velvet enveloping his cock. And it was perfect.

While Draco fought to keep upright, Harry licked and sucked, running the flat of his tongue over the head and then dipping into the slit, making every kind of beautifully obscene sound as he went.

Harry worked him over until Draco's thighs were trembling, his fists clenched in Harry's hair, and his come shooting out over Harry's tongue and chin moments later.

Draco’s vision blurred as Harry wrapped his lips around the over-sensitive head of Draco’s cock, “ _Ahhh_ ,” he doubled over, abs clenching as his cock twitched in Harry’s mouth, “- you’re gonna kill me, Potter.”

Harry looked up at him, his chin striped with come and his lips swollen - he hummed, nudging his nose against Draco's cock, “This wouldn’t be a bad way to die.”

“Death by blowjob? Seriously, Potter? That’s just pathetic.”

He grinned up at Draco, “Considering how much you seemed to enjoy yourself, I would guess that you could die happily right now.”

Draco considered this for a moment. He was about to come back with some snarky remark like, _Don’t flatter yourself_... but Draco found himself saying something else instead, “Not before I get to suck your cock.”

And then Draco was getting down onto his own knees, pulling Harry in for a quick kiss before he guided him to lie down on his back. 

When Draco finally got his lips wrapped around Harry, his entire world became focused in on his cock. He wanted to memorize every taste, every smell, every curve, and every throbbing vein.

He bobbed and sucked and kissed, exploring every inch of Harry’s cock until he was writhing, his fingers cupping the line of Draco’s jaw, his hips canting up into Draco’s mouth.

It only took a few more thrusts before Harry was coming - ribbons of milky-white come lining Draco’s tongue and the inside of his cheeks.

Even as Harry’s body trembled through the aftershocks of his orgasm, he reached for Draco, guiding him up until they could kiss, his tongue tracing the inside of Draco’s mouth - tasting himself.

The sensation and the thought both had Draco groaning.

“ _Fuck_ … you really are going to kill me,” Draco said with a sigh, his heart beating at a thunderous pace as a fire spread through every inch of his body - the intense heat a delicious combination of pain and pleasure.

Harry laughed, “Any final thoughts?”

Draco paused, staring up at the moon and trailing a thumb over the back of Harry’s hand. “I get to plan our next date.”

****

**Author's Note:**

> Had this idea in my head for a while, and of course it ran in a completely different direction than I had planned - but when your brain wants to write a thing, ya just go with it! 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy this fic!  
> Comments and Kudos will make me happy forever and ever <3


End file.
